I was so worried
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Mako is worried about Korra. He finally tells her how he feels but does Korra feel the same way? *Makorra* This is my first story on here.
1. Chapter 1

They had found her. She was on Naga. Tenzin and Lin wanted to talk to her how she got away but Mako stop them.

"Give her some space!" Mako called out as he picked Korra up.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?" Mako asked with a very worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here" Korra said with a smile. Mako also smiled. Mako put her on Oggi.

"Your save now" Mako said as he brush her face with one of his hands. Meanwhile Korra was in her bedroom sleeping. She didn't look too good. She had some scratches on her body. Mako was in her bedroom. He sat down in a chair next to her. He hold on to one of Korra's hands. Asami was standing by the door looking very upset. She was about to cry and she stop from trying to and walked out.

"I was so worried about you Korra. I'm so happy you're ok. I have never felt like that for you before. I was losing my mind because I thought you were dead. Because we couldn't find you and when we found you. I almost lost it. I know you are asleep right now. But Korra. I… I love you" Mako said. Korra woke up and heard everything he said.

"You love me?" Korra asked.

"Korra? I thought you were sleeping" Mako said shocked.

"I was. But I heard everything you said. I heard you said you love me. That can't be true. I thought you love Asami" Korra said with tears in her eyes.

"Korra when you went missing I was losing my mind. I have never felt like that for you before. Korra I find out that I really love you. I liked Asami but I didn't love her. I know you don't feel the same way since I act like a jerk to you when we had our first kiss at the Pro Bending Match" Mako said as he was about to walk out the door when Korra grabbed his hand. She looked at him with love.

"No Mako. I still have feelings for you. I still hated with you with Asami I couldn't take it anymore. Mako what I'm trying to say is. I love you too. I love you a lot. You're the only guy I love. But we can't be together" Korra said while crying.

"Why not?" Mako asked.

"Because you will hurt Asami and I don't want…. But Asami cut her off.

"I am very hurt. But if Mako loves you then I can't do anything about it. I feel happy for you two and also sad.

"Asami you were watching us?" Mako asked.

"I did then I left then I came back. And I heard what you said. And I am very hurt. But it's ok. I know you two are happy. Bolin told me about the kiss. I was very upset but it's ok. I guess I'll find somebody else" Asami said.

"Asami I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you but my feelings for Korra had got strong when she went missing and I was losing it" Mako said.

"No it's ok. I hope we can be great friends" Asami said with a smile.

"Sure" Mako said. Asami left the room. Mako was about to turn around and face Korra but Korra grabbed his face and softly and kissed him on the lips. Mako was shocked by the kiss. They both pulled away from the kiss. They both smiled at each other. Mako had his arms around her as they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

They both stop kissing. They both let go of their lips.

"Mako I haven't kissed you since the Pro Bending Match. I really miss kissing you. But you were with Asami and I… but Mako cut her off.

"That's in the past. Asami is no longer the girl for me. I want you to forget Asami. Forget that I even dated her. I no longer have feelings for her. The only girl I have feelings for are you. Because I'm yours and your mine. So please be my girlfriend" Mako said with a smile on his face. Korra gasp to what he just said. She was very happy. She wanted to be his girlfriend for just a long time and it's finally come true. She was very happy indeed.

"Yes Mako. I love to be your girlfriend" Korra said while crying happy tears. Mako brush her tears with his finger. Mako pulled Korra close to him as he hugged her with love.

"I love you so much Mako" Korra said.

"I love you too" Mako said. Their eyes met and when their eyes met they came closer as their lips met. Korra blushed as their lips tough. She was falling in love with him. She did fall in love with him when he and Asami dated. But she is now more in love with him. They stop kissing again.

"Please be better in the afternoon. I'm still very worried about you" Mako said. Korra smiled.

"Mako I'm so happy you care so much about me. I'm going to be ok. I'm the avatar. But you should get some sleep" Korra said.

"I will but first" Mako said as he kissed her before he had to go back to his room. Korra had love that kiss a lot. But Korra wanted more kisses of him. She was madly in love with him. As Mako was about to walk about of Korra's bedroom door. Korra grabbed Mako's hand. Mako turn around and say Korra looking at him with love.

"Mako please stay a little longer. My heart is beating so fast. This is love right?" Korra asked. But before Mako could say back. Korra push Mako to her bedroom wall. She was kissing his lips. Mako was shocked what Korra just did. He was also madly in love with her. He let go of her lips.

"Well I guess I can stay a little longer. Now where were we?" Mako asked.

"Kissing?" Korra asked while smiling with love.

"Oh yes" Mako said as he took her lips with his. Korra put her arms around her boyfriend. They were kissing, kissing and kissing. It was a very romantic love moment between the avatar and the fire bender. There kisses were full of love and passion. So much love and passion. They both got sleepily as they both fell asleep on the floor. Korra had her arms on his chest as she was sleeping with him on the floor.


End file.
